Dulce venganza
by Encantamientooesed
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha visto cómo condenaban a su padre al beso del dementor y desea vengarse de los reponsables: Kingsley, Potter... y Hermione Granger. ¿Podrá llevar a cabo su venganza o perderá el corazón en el camino?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

Draco dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado. Miró por encima de las pestañas el cuerpo sin alma de su padre. Toda la sociedad mágica suponía un justo castigo para Lucius Abraxas Malfoy el ser entregado a los dementores para que le sometieran la mayor pena del mundo mágico: el beso del dementor, proceso por el cual la criatura mágica sorbía el alma del condenado a un castigo peor que la muerte.

Un grito agudo a su lado lo sobresalto. Era su madre que, con paso tambaleante, quiso acercarse al cuerpo de su marido, pero Draco se lo impidió, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él. Narcissa Malfoy se derrumbó sobre el pecho de su hijo y sollozó.

-Ya pasó, madre, tranquila- le susurró Draco en el oído.

Mientras murmuraba esas palabras alzó la vista hacia el final de la sala. En ella estaban el primer ministro de Magia y juez en el juicio contra Lucius, Kingsley Shacklebolt, el jefe de aurores y causante del encarcelamiento de su padre, Harry Potter, y la maldita sangre sucia que había hecho que su padre fuera condenado al beso del dementor, Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger, aparte de ser una del las heroínas del mundo mágico por haber ayudado a Harry Potter a deshacerse de Voldemort para siempre, era una abogada que trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia, y había sido una de las testigos fundamentales en la causa contra Lucius Malfoy. Ni Draco ni su madre estuvieron presentes en el juicio contra el cabeza de familia, pero Draco estaba seguro que tanto Hermione como Harry (no contaba con Ronald Weasley, el tercer integrante del grupo, era demasiado blandengue) habían utilizado todos sus recursos para conseguir el beso del dementor para Lucius. Estaba convencido. Después de todo, ellos siempre habían odiado a Draco, por su manera de hacerles la vida imposible en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia en el que se conocieron.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse, miró a la castaña a los ojos. El rostro de Hermione transmitía serenidad y una honda compasión al mirarlo a los ojos. Draco sintió hervir la rabia en su interior. ¿Ella se atrevía a mirarlo como si le diera pena? ¿Ella, que había sido la responsable de que su padre estuviera en ese estado?

En ese momento, con sus miradas aún conectadas, Draco tomó una decisión. Delante de él estaban las tres personas que habían condenado a su padre, y él se iba a vengar de todos ellos. Su vida iba a ser un infierno y, en ese infierno, el demonio iba a ser él.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

Los aviones muggles a veces salen con retraso, eso es un hecho, pero Draco empezaba a pensar que sólo salían con retraso cada vez que él iba a coger el avión.

Alzó la vista para mirar el panel de salida de los aviones con gesto cansado. Estaba deseando volver a Londres para ver a su madre, que ya estaba harta del exilio autoinfligido de su hijo.

Después del beso del dementor, Draco había decidido pasar unos meses en Italia, donde vivían unos familiares lejanos de su padre. Durante esos meses, Draco rumió su venganza contra Kingsley, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Ellos eran los últimos responsables de la condena de su padre y debían pagar por ello. Ya tenía el plan hecho, solo faltaba ponerlo en marcha, y para ello debía volver a Londres.

-Pasajeros del vuelo con destino el aeropuerto de Heathrow, Londres, por favor, embarquen por la puerta diez.

-Gracias a Merlín- murmuró Draco.

Se agachó para coger su maletín del suelo (sus maletas ya habían sido facturadas), cuando la vio.

Una mujer se puso en pié a pocos pasos de él. Solo podía verla de espaldas, pero lo que veía no estaba nada mal: unas piernas bien formadas, seguramente por hacer running y un culo respingón, solo eso hizo que Draco alzara las cejas y la siguiera con la mirada como un animal que quisiera cazar a su presa. La mujer se paró ante la puerta de embarque número diez, lo que hizo que Draco esbozara una sonrisa: iba a pasar cuatro horas en un vuelo con ella, sin posibilidad de que escapara de él. No veía la hora de hablar con ella y convencerla de que lo acompañara al baño para follar. Y después, cada uno por su lado. Sin complicaciones.

Draco nunca había sido un santo. Le gustaban las mujeres y a las mujeres gustaban de él, pero nunca se ataba a una relación. A pesar de todo lo que se rumoreó de él, Draco nunca había tenido novia, ni en el colegio ni después, porque no creía en las relaciones, ni creía que una mujer pudiera quererlo nunca con la adoración y el amor que había visto en los ojos de su madre cuando miraba a su padre. Eso era lo que él quería, esa clase de amor, pero sabía que era muy raro de ver y era imposible que pudiera pasarle a él.

-¿Va a pasar, señor?- preguntó un hombre, justo detrás de él.

Draco frunció el ceño y miró al sucio muggle que lo había hablado con desprecio.

-Sí- dijo con voz fría, alta y arrastrando las palabras, como solía hacer.

Al girarse para acercarse a la azafata, se fijó en que la mujer escultural seguía allí con ella y que los hombros se le habían tensado al oírlo hablar. Draco volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero enseguida entendió el porqué de esa reacción. La mujer se giró hacia él para mirarlo y, en un rostro de alabastro estaban los ojos marrones que lo habían atormentado en pesadillas durante meses. Esa mujer era Hermione Granger.

Bien, que comenzara el juego.

Hermione estiró las piernas, ya que se le estaban durmiendo al estar sentada tanto tiempo en la misma postura. Sacudió la cabeza recordando las últimas semanas que había pasado en Florencia, en un congreso de abogados que había organizado el Ministerio de Magia inglés en cooperación con otros países de la Unión Europea. La sede del congreso había sido Florencia, una ciudad preciosa y donde había pasado momentos muy agradables con sus colegas.

Para entretenerse, Hermione dejó vagar la vista por las personas de su alrededor. A su derecha había un matrimonio joven con un bebé. La castaña sonrió al pequeño, que la miraba muy serio. A ella siempre le habían gustado los niños, pero Ro, su pareja y su mejor amigo durante años, no quería tenerlos. Ron había crecido con seis hermanos en una casa más bien pequeña, mientras que Hermione había sido hija única en una casa grande, así que suponía que por eso sus preferencias eran distintas. Lo echaba de menos, menos mal que pronto volverían a estar juntos. Dos semanas separados se notaban.

Enfrente de ella estaba sentado un hombre joven y rubio que no estaba nada mal. Se fijó en que era alto, delgado pero con los músculos marcados, como si hiciera ejercicio a diario. Hermione, a la que le encantaba el running, sabía reconocer un cuerpo ejercitado, y ese lo estaba. No le dio tiempo de verle el rostro cuando oyó que llamaban por megafonía.

-Pasajeros del vuelo con destino el aeropuerto de Heathrow, Londres, por favor, embarquen por la puerta diez.

-Vaya, que lástima- pensó- Ahora que había encontrado algo digno de admiración…

Sew levantó con un suspiro y recogió su maletín. Echó a andar hacia la puerta de embarque diez y sonrió a la azafata que la iba a atender.

-Buenos días- sonrió Hermione.

-Buenos días, señora, permítame su pasaporte y la tarjeta de embarque.

Hermione buscó los papeles requeridos en su gabardina y se los entregó. Mientras la azafata los revisaba, oyó una conversación tras ella.

-¿Va a pasar, señor?- dijo una voz de hombre.

-Sí- contestó una voz fría y arrastrando las palabras.

Al oír esa voz se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo. Esa voz, que reconocería en cualquier parte, pertenecía al hombre que, durante los años de escuela y después, le hizo la vida imposible. Draco Malfoy. La última vez que lo había visto fue cuando el padre de Malfoy recibió el beso del dementor, hacía unos seis meses. Siempre recordaría ese caso como uno de los más difíciles de su carrera, pues razón y corazón batallaron en su interior casi tanto como los abogados en el tribunal.

Hermione se giró lentamente para mirar a Draco y sus ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas. Era el hombre al que había estado admirando mientras estaba sentada en el banco. Por Dios bendito, estaba muy atractivo, pero en su mirada vio que seguía siendo el mismo capullo arrogante de siempre.

Hermione se fijó en que Draco también la estaba mirando a ella con una mezcla de odio y… ¿deseo? No, no puede ser.

-¿Señora?- llamó la azafata- Ya puede pasar al avión.

-Gracias- dijo ella, apartando la vista del rubio de ojos grises.

Echó a andar y pasó al avión por una pasarela. La recibió otra azafata que la acompañó a su asiento de primera clase.

-¿Desea tomar algo, señora?

-No, muchas gracias- respondió ella.

-Bueno, si necesita algo, presione ese botón sobre su cabeza. Despegaremos en unos diez minutos.

-Gracias- repitió Hermione.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el reposacabezas de su asiento y cerró los ojos. Era increíble, después de tantos meses y había tenido que encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Ese odioso…

-Vaya, vaya- dijo una voz, arrastrando las palabras

-No, Merlín, no- pensó, cerrando con más fuerzas los ojos.

-Granger, por mucho que cierres los ojos, no voy a desaparecer- rió Malfoy.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y clavó sus enfurecidos ojos marrones en Draco.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Malfoy?- escupió ella.

-Esa boca, Granger- dijo Draco, achicando los ojos- Esa no es manera de hablar de una señorita… ah, no, que eres una sangre sucia- dijo con desprecio.

Hermione soltó un bufido.

-Lárgate de mi vista, hurón.

-No puedo, estás ocupando mi asiento.

-No inventes, Malfoy, este es mi asiento- replicó Hermione.

-Granger, la azafata me ha dicho que estoy aquí…

-¿Algún problema, señores?- dijo la azafata. En cuanto miró a Draco esbozó una sonrisa coqueta que hizo sonreír al rubio y rodar los ojos de Hermione.

-La señorita está ocupando mi asiento- dijo Draco.

-Mira, Malfoy, no te consiento…

-Disculpen, pero el señor Malfoy tiene el asiento contiguo al suyo, señora.

-¿Cómo?- exclamaron los dos.

-Deben compartir, asiento- explicó la azafata, como si fueran tontos.

¿Compartir cuatro horas de vuelo con ese idiota? Ni loca.


End file.
